


UNA LECCIÓN PARA DYLAN

by Shinigami_Himura



Category: 31 Minutos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Himura/pseuds/Shinigami_Himura
Summary: Eusebio Manguera se cansa de la actitud de su sobrino, por lo que tomara una drastica decisión para que cambie su forma de ser.





	1. Chapter 1

Se enciende la pantalla del televisor y se muestra la imagen de un Dylan Manguera de 25 años comiéndose descaradamente una hamburguesa mientras se ríe, debajo de su imagen aparece una leyenda que dice "UN INUTIL HEREDERO", cambia la imagen y aparece el señor Eusebio Manguera con cara de vergüenza y debajo una leyenda diciendo "Empresario desesperado con su sobrino". Casi entre lágrimas termina gritando lo siguiente:

\- ¡AUXILIO, ESTE PARASITO HUNDIRA MI LEGADO!

Acto seguido se ve a Dilan haciendo cosas como hacer cerrar los puntos de los Mr Drilos solo para comerse todas las hamburguesas, desato un fajo de billetes y los lanzo por el aire solo por ver pelear a unos asesores que trabajaban para Z-Box y para Plug Station, incluso se veía como le gastaba regalos a chicas que friendzoneaban, por lo que para consolarse, buscaba llenarse de más comida.

-Yo le alcahueteaba todo en la época en que él tenía 10 años, pero ya es hora de que el se convierta en una persona responsable y digna de heredar todo lo que tengo-Dice el señor Manguera de una manera decidida.

Alguien toca la puerta y quien abre es un pingüino emperador vestido como mayordomo quien dándoles la bienvenida a un oso vestido de gabardina negra y a un camarógrafo.

-Bienvenidos sean a mi mansión; pueden llevarse a mi sobrino-Dijo el señor Manguera con determinación.

Una vez que el equipo televisivo entra en la habitación de Dylan, lo que encuentran es a un joven patético gordo comiendo hamburguesas mientras estaba viendo un video de "Yo nunca vi televisión".

-Hola Dylan ¿Te gustaría darle un giro de 180 grados a tu vida? -Pregunta el presentador.

\- ¡Y TU PORQUE NO MEJOR TE LARGAS DE MI CASA ESTUPIDO OSO! -Responde Dylan de manera airada.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Miguel Ángel Capriles y soy el conductor del reality al que te inscribiste-Dice el oso sin perder la compostura.

\- ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA SABER TU NOMBRE, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA A LAS BUENAS O A LAS MALAS! -Dicho esto Dylan toma su celular y llama a los de seguridad, con tan mala suerte que se encuentra bloqueado.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER ESTE APARATO NO ME ESTA FUNCIONANDO, ME TOCARA GRITAR! ¡SEGURIDAD, VENGAN A SACAR A UNOS INTRUSOS DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-Tienes dos opciones: O vienes conmigo o tu tío Eusebio trae a la policía para que te saque de aquí y no podrás demandarlo porque él es libre de toda responsabilidad contigo.

\- ¡Aghhh! Está bien, pero al menos déjame comerme estas tres hamburguesas que me quedan.

-Nada de eso, vendrás conmigo de inmediato y sin protestar.

\- ¿Y puedo llevármelas?

-No es necesario y apúrate porque no hay que perder más tiempo.

Dylan, Miguel Ángel y el camarógrafo abordan una camioneta tipo van de color blanca, una vez ahí dentro, aquel joven cabeza de manguera pregunto:

-Ya que el reality es de comida ¿Puedo comer todo lo que quiera y juzgar lo que me gusta y lo que no?

-Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia: La buena es que estarás rodeado de muchos alimentos y la mala es que tendrás que trabajar mucho como todos los jóvenes de tu edad.

-¡AY MAMA!- Responde Dylan de manera resignada.

¿Podrá el sobrino del señor Manguera dejar atrás sus malos hábitos y convertirse en una persona de bien?

No se pierda el próximo capitulo.


	2. EL JEFE BODOQUE

Dylan queda en shock al escuchar en lo que terminara trabajando, por lo que Miguel trata de consolarlo diciéndole que los ninis que van a su programa tienen la misma reacción y que si hace las cosas bien tendrá un jugoso salario. Acto seguido Miguel se baja de la van con su camarógrafo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mansión del señor Manguera.

-Miguel, me alegra que me este colabor… pero ¿Qué hace usted con este tipo aca? -Dijo Eusebio Manguera al ver al presentador con alguien muy conocido.

\- ¡Buenas noches, la verdad yo estoy acá solo por ver como su querido sobrino aprende a que la vida es muy dura.

\- ¡Tulio Triviño! ¡Se supone que deberías estar trabajando en estos momentos en el canal cultural!

-Tranquilo Eusebio, Tulio es amigo mío y no me molesta que venga a darnos su opinión sobre el tema.

-Gracias Miguel, eres un gran amigo-Contesta Tulio sacudiéndole la gabardina a Miguel.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de mercado...

Dylan encuentra a un gato de aspecto gordo y de pelaje blanquinegro, vestido con una camisa de leñador y un delantal verde quien se encarga de recibirlo.

-Buenas noches, Bienvenido a La Villa. Mi nombre es Carlos Arturo Pacifista, pero me puedes llamar Caturro y soy tu padrino.

\- ¡¿Y yo para que quiero tener otro padrino si ya tengo con el que me bautizaron?!-Responde Dylan sin ocultar su altanería.

-Joven, primero yo soy el que se encarga de responder por ti ante cualquier eventualidad. Segundo, aquí usted debe aprender a respetar. Tercero, cualquier falta que cometas te la tendrás que ver con carne agria ¿Cachai?

\- ¡Eso de trabajar a mí no me gusta y de una voy a llamar un Uber para que me lleve a la casa!

\- ¡Mejor dame tu celular y ponte la ropa que te estoy ofreciendo!

\- ¡NO QUIERO!

Dylan saca su smarthphone y por más que lo manipulaba, no lograba desbloquearlo, por lo que lleno de ira se lo lanza a Caturro. Este trata de mantener su paciencia y le dice al chico manguera:

-Yo soy una buena persona, pero los capataces que te dirigirán no serán nada amables contigo si no te aguachas ¿Cachai?

\- ¿Y cuánto durare en Fomelandia? -Inquiere Dylan cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡A LA VILLA SE LE RESPETA! ¡Y respondiendo tu pregunta, trabajaras 3 días en este lugar! Por ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa y pregunta por el jefe Bodoque quien está en el local 223.

Dylan con la ropa ya cambiada, la cual consistia en una sudadera de color azul claro y una camiseta blanca se dirige hacia el local que le mencionaron. Le pregunta a un pato por el jefe, quien le señala a un conejo rojo que está ayudando a descargar unas cajas llenas de todo tipo de hortalizas.

\- ¡Hola conejo idiota! ¿No se supone que estabas trabajando en ese programa fome que trataba sobre la naturaleza?

-No estás aquí para averiguar mi vida, sino para que aprendas a ser una persona trabajadora.

\- ¡De malas, yo no recibiré ordenes de un perdedor como tú!

-Bien dijo alguien muy sabio "El que no trabaja no come", así que si quieres recibir un plato de comida, tendrás que merecértelo.

\- ¿Luego que wea tengo que hacer?

-Clasifica estas zanahorias por tamaños. Deja las grandes en las cajas azules, las medianas en las rojas y las pequeñas en las verdes.

Dylan se pone a clasificar las zanahorias, mientras Bodoque dirige a su personal en el cargue de la mercancía lista para ser despachada a supermercados y restaurantes, sin embargo los compañeros de Dylan se le burlaban por su lento desempeño, lo que provoca que aquel obeso parasito patee una de las cajas y abandone su puesto.

\- ¡REGRESA, NO PUEDES DEJAR TUS RESPONSABILIDADES! -Grita Bodoque corriendo hacia Dylan.

\- ¡Déjame conejo estúpido!, me quedare caminando hasta que salga el sol para abordar el transporte público.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Tulio se ríe a carcajadas diciendo:

-Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe tomar el autobús.

\- ¡Calla Tulio, el único que tiene derecho a hablar pestes de Dylan soy yo!-Responde el señor Manguera de manera enérgica.

-Tulio, por favor modera tu vocabulario. Deberías estar agradecido de que Eusebio te permita estar en su mansión-Dice Miguel tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

De vuelta a La Villa, la discusión entre Dylan y Bodoque continua.

\- ¡Sigues siendo el mismo niño insolente a pesar de que ya tienes 25 años!

\- ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA MALDITO CONEJO IMBECIL Y VETE A BAÑAR QUE EN VERDAD ESTAS APESTANDO!

-Un cuerpo sucio se puede purificar gracias a una buena limpieza, pero un alma sucia es tan desagradable que ni el mejor de los jabones podría desinfectar el hedor que tu comportamiento, el cual se encarga de expandir a quienes te rodean.

\- ¡Listo!, volveré a mi trabajo, pero porque ya no quiero escucharte hablado esas weas como si te creyeras otro Neruda-

Lleno de ira y aburrimiento Dylan vuelve a su puesto donde reorganiza la caja que había pateado, luego Bodoque le dice a su personal que dejen en paz al muchacho, ya que al otro día tendrá una gran sorpresa.

El alba ha llegado y con el aparece un sujeto que nos recuerda al tío Horacio, pero con un peinado perfecto, de mirada fría, y vestía un buzo de color gris y sobre esta un chaleco grueso de color negro, quien se acerca Dylan saludándolo de una manera muy seca.

-Buenos días joven.

\- ¿Y que tienen de buenos? Además ¿Por qué se está vistiendo así si no estamos en el mar?-Responde Dylan pretendiendo mostrar valentía.

\- ¿Acaso usted no sabe quién soy yo?

\- ¡USTED ES EL CARNE AGRIA Y SI ME VA REGAÑAR SE LAS VA A VER CON MI TIO!

-Mi nombre es Manolo Barattero y soy el mandamas de La Villa, así que venga a mi oficina.

Ya en la oficina del señor Barattero, Dylan escucha atentamente su llamado de atención.

-Mire joven, aquí viniste a trabajar y no a patear la mercancía ¿Qué acaso no eres consciente del esfuerzo que hace el campesino para traer las hortalizas aca y tu te encargas de maltratarlas hubiesen regalado?

\- ¡ESO NO LE IMPORTA! ¡Y YA VA A VER COMO MI TIO VA A HACER CERRAR SU PLAZA DE PORQUERÍA!

\- ¡AL JEFE SE SE LE RESPETA! ¡A LA VILLA SE LE RESPETA! ¡Y SI QUIERE QUE EL AMBIENTE SEA MAS AGRADABLE, EMPIECE POR SER CONSIDERADO CON LAS PERSONAS! ¡ADEMAS DEBE ENTENDER QUE FUE SU MISMO TIO EL QUE NOS PIDIÓ QUE LO TRAJÉRAMOS ACÁ!

\- ¡LA FAMILIA SIEMPRE SE APOYA Y SE QUE MI TÍO ME SACARA DE ESTE ABURRIDERO!

-No perderé más de mi tiempo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón a un vulgar bicho. Y mejor prepárese porque va a recibir un golpe peor que mis llamados de atención.

De vuelta al puesto de labores, Bodoque da instrucciones a Dylan para que grite anunciando los productos a vender, a lo cual este se niega.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a gritar para vender?

-La verdad es que tengo miedo de que las verduras extraterrestres regresen por mi cabeza.

-Para que te tranquilices, Vegetalia estuvo en guerra contra los silurios y estos últimos ganaron, por lo que ya no hay nada que temer-Responde Bodoque dándole ánimos a un preocupado Dylan.

Dylan grita muy fuete para poder vender las hortalizas de Bodoque, vendiendo solo la mitad de la mercancía, hasta que aparece Caturro para avisarle al chico obeso algo que lo angustiara.

-Hola Dylan, tengo noticias de tu tío, así que pon atención al vídeo que te mostrare en esta tablet.

Hola sobrino mio, la razón de este vídeo es para comunicarte que me has decepcionado y no lo digo solo por el comportamiento que tuviste anoche, sino porque estas desperdiciando tu vida desde que cumpliste los 18 años, por eso para que reacciones y aprendas a esforzarte he tomado todos tus cupones para reclamar hamburguesas y los metí dentro de una piñata, el cual en estos momentos está en manos de un trabajador de La Villa.

-Mira Dylan-Dice Caturro con serenidad-La prueba es la siguiente:

-Competirás en una prueba en donde tendrás que empacar 10 paquetes de zanahorias grandes antes de que lo haga tu compañero de trabajo en un tiempo límite de 5 minutos. Si la pierdes, él se quedará con tu amada piñata.

La prueba empieza y Dylan se encarta empacando las zanahorias, mientras que su compañero las empaca todas en un lapso de 4 minutos. Todos los trabajadores le piden al ganador de la piñata que la cuelgue dentro del área entechada, lo cual se termina haciendo; varios trabajadores se armaron de palos para romperla, pero un ladrillo volando termino bajándola y quien la atrapo fue un sujeto despelucado y anaranjado. Se trataba de Guaripolo quien quiso robársela para así vender los cupones que habían dentro de ella, sin embargo, los colaboradores de La Villa lo trataron a patadas, desgarraron la piñata y se repartieron su contenido.

Dylan después de ver esta escena que le pareció tan dantesca rompe en un llanto tan conmovedor que el mismo Juan Carlos Bodoque lo anima invitándolo a comer algo. Una vez sentados en la mesa, una señora con el aspecto de un ser humano de carne y hueso y de aproximadamente 45 años les da un caldo de pollo y verduras, el cual Dylan desprecia mostrando un gesto de asco.

-Al despreciar este caldo, estas escupiéndole la cara a la madre naturaleza, estas insultando a los labriegos y trabajadores que dieron su mejor esfuerzo para que estén en optimas condiciones, estas ofendiendo la sazón del cocinero quien pone su amor por prepararlo y estas abofeteando la amabilidad de la señora Amalia quien le lo acabo de dar-Contesta una vez mas Juan Carlos Bodoque con su sabiduría.

\- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO COMIDA DE POBRES, YO LO QUE QUIERO ES UNA HAMBURGUESA DE LAS GIGANTES!

-La vida no es solo comer hamburguesas, sino también apreciar otras cosas.

Resignado Dylan se toma el caldo, sin embargo, el hambre es mas grande que su orgullo, por lo que lo bebe directamente del plato y come pollo como si no hubiese comido en días, luego trata de gritar pidiendo otro plato, pero Bodoque lo calla diciéndole que ya es hora de laborar.

El chico manguera arregla el local acomodando las canastas y barriendo el lugar, luciendo algo cansado, en especial de gritar, porque al parecer ya entendió que nada se consigue con violencia. Luego de hora y media llega Caturro dándole la buena noticia a Dylan de que su jornada laboral ha terminado.

\- ¿Entonces puedo volver a la mansión?

-Claro que no Dylan, mientras estés trabajando en La Villa, tu vivirás en un departamento; la dirección está escrita en el llavero.

Luego Dylan se dirige a Bodoque dándole las gracias por la oportunidad y este ultimo le desea muchos éxitos.

Ya en el departamento Dylan prende la TV y en la pantalla aparece Caturro haciéndole muchas recomendaciones, tales como dejarlo todo ordenado, prepararse sus propios alimentos, le avisa que no podrá pedir domicilios porque no hay teléfono y sobre todo le advierte que tiene que llegar muy temprano a La Villa, antes de que llegue el alba. Una vez terminado de ver el vídeo, Dylan recuerda cuando fue dueño de una franquicia de Mr Drilos y recuerda el proceso con el que se preparan las hamburguesas, por lo que toma todo lo que hay en el refrigerador y se prepara una del tamaño de un pastel de cumpleaños, sin ser consciente de que acabo los suministros de dos noches. Luego devora lo que preparo y se recuesta sobre el colchón de una cama en donde las sabanas están dobladas por aparte.

Ya son las 4:00 am y alguien golpea la puerta para despertar a Dylan ¿Lo lograran despertar?


	3. TRABAJANDO EN EQUIPO

Suena el golpeteo de la puerta de manera constante, acompañado de un "¡TOP TOP TOP!", Dylan se levanta con mucha pereza y a la vez con la intención de echar a golpes a quien interrumpió su sueño y al abrir, se sorprende un poco al ver aun viejo conocido.

-¡¿OYE CALVO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?! ¡¿Qué ACASO NO SABES RESPETAR EL SUEÑO DE LOS DEMAS?!

-¡TOP TOP TOP TOP!

-¡YA DEJA ESA REPETIDERA PARA LOS PROGRAMAS MEXICANOS!-Le grita Dylan a Policarpo Avendalño golpeándole fuertemente en la espalda.

-¡ESO QUE TU LLAMAS REPETIDERA ME PASA CUANDO TENGO QUE DESPERTAR A GENTE QUE NO LE AGRADA EL TRABAJO!

-¡SI NO TE LARGAS DE MI DEPARTAMENTO, LLAMARE A LA POLICÍA PARA QUE CANTES TU REPETIDERA DENTRO DE UNA CELDA!

-Recuerda que no tienes manera de llamarla y me pondré a cantarla si no te alistas para irte a laborar-Concluye Policarpo de manera burlona.

Ya en la villa, Dylan es regañado por su padrino por llegar 15 minutos tarde, luego lo envia a la pescaderia "Guarenes"; el joven no entiende las indicaciones que se le dieron, por lo que llega al lugar a las 8:00 am, no sin antes recibir muchas pullas por parte de los trabajadores de la Villa.

-¡Santa Tanagananica! ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?!-Dice un ratón de ojos algo rasgados halándose las orejas al ver la tardanza de Dylan.

-¡Por Tanganana!-¿Acaso no sabes que las llegadas tarde perjudican la productibilidad de un negocio?-Dice otro ratón de aspecto similar que el anterior, pero con los ojos completamente redondos.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de perderme en este laberinto lleno de gente grosera!-Responde Dylan sin ocultar su antipatía.

-Permite que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Huermaco Guarennes y el de mi hermano es Smidson y seremos tus jefes.

-Y empezaras quitándose las escamas a los pescados que te van pasando. Pero eso si, hazlo rápidamente para no entorpecer el trabajo de tus compañeros-Dice Smidson Guarennes mirando de soslayo a Dylan.

El joven se coloca un delantal y un tapabocas. Le quita las escamas a un pescado usando un cuchillo, pero por su afán de terminarlo rápido saca volando todas les escamas, haciendo que sus compañeros de mesa se fastidien.

-¡AQUÍ VIENES A TRABAJAR, NO A HACER DESORDEN!-Dice un mono de color purpura y vestido de overol blanco algo sucio por su oficio.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ MACACO IDIOTA Y ANTES AGRADECE QUE TE ESTOY COLABORANDO!-Grita Dylan soltando el cuchillo y amenazando con golpear a aquel mono con el pescado.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO?!-Dice Huermaco acercándose con algo de angustia.

-Mire jefe, lo que pasa es que el chico que les enviaron esta salpicándonos a todos con escamas-Menciona el mono mientras señala a Dylan.

-Con un ambiente así no le podemos halar a la pega- Añade una nutria quien se encargaba de darle los pescados al joven manguera.

-Oye Dylan ¿Y si mejor envías una caja de camarones al restaurante de Doña Cholita?-Interviene Smidson quien interviene en la discusión de la cual solo se limitaba a escuchar.

Dylan toma la caja y antes de irse el mismo Smidson le ordena que no se distraiga con tonterías y que regrese rápido.

Durante el camino encuentra a un ser que se parece a Freddy Turbina, solo que sus cabellos ensortijados son de color rubio, su piel es de color café, vestia camiseta de la selección Colombiana de fútbol y cantaba:

\- TODO LO QUE YO TRABAJE TODO ES…

\- TODO ES PARA MÍ, YO SOY EL QUE TENGO DERECHO, TODO ES PARA MÍ -Interrumpe Dylan cantando de manera muy alta y algo ensordecedora.

-¡ECHEEE, MANDA CASCARA!-¡MAS BIEN PONTE A CAMELLAR EN LUGAR DE ESTAR INTERRUMPIENDO A LA GENTE!- Grita con indignación aquel colombiano.

-¡PUES SI NO TE GUSTA COMO CANTO TÁPATE LOS OÍDOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Responde Dylan.

Una mano golpea despacito la cabeza de Dylan y cuando el voltea, se queda paralizado al ver que es nada mas y nada menos que el señor Barattero.

-¡Joven, aquí no se viene a discutir y mucho menos cuando hay mucho flujo de trabajo!

-¡Pero es que el extranjero ese no me deja cantar!

-¡Dejate de comentarios racistas y sigue con tu trabajo! ¡Antes agradece que estoy muy ocupado porque de lo contrario te llevaba a mi oficina para que firmes tu memorando!-Concluye Manolo Barattero quien se va rápidamente del lugar.

Dylan tarda hora y media en llegar al restaurante de Doña Cholita. La dueña del lugar, una llama de color castaño claro y con una gorrita de lana recibe al joven de manera disgustada diciendole:

-¡Muchacho, te tardaste demasiado en llegar con los camarones y por eso ya no te los voy a recibir!

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! ¡LA CULPA LA TIENE UN TIPO QUE SE LA PASABA CANTANDO IDIOTECES!

-¡NO SEÑOR! ¡SU DEBER ERA EL DE EVITAR ESE TIPO DE DISTRACCIONES Y TRAERME LOS CAMARONES HASTA AQUÍ!

-¡A MI NO ME GRITE VIEJA BRUJA Y ENTIENDA QUE ES MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA!

Media hora después de lo sucedido, Dylan regresa a la pescaderia Guarennes carizbajo y con un chichón en la cabeza. Huermaco lo recibe con algo de preocupación por lo que le paso, pero al escuchar las palabras del chico Manguera hablando pestes de Doña Cholita, la cara de Huermaco cambia a la de tristeza e indignación porque comprende que ha perdido a su mejor cliente. Por otro lado Smidson le pide le ordena a Dylan que organice los pescados en la nevera en forma de exhibidor, lo que hace de manera brusca estrellando la mercancía contra el vidrio. Mas tarde le piden que colabore en cadenita humana a recibir unas cajas llenas de pescado, pero deja caer dos de esas, por lo que finalmente es enviado a limpiar el cuarto de atrás.

Caturro llega anunciando que la jornada laboral ha terminado, por lo cual Dylan le da las gracias y se va corriendo hasta el departamento sin despedirse de sus compañeros y mucho menos de darle las gracias a sus jefes; una vez en su lugar de residencia, Dylan no encuentra nada que comer ni en la despensa ni en la nevera, por lo que sale a buscar comida. Para su fortuna encuentra un local de comidas rápidas con un gran anuncio en donde dice que el que se coma la hamburguesa mas grande del lugar, le queda el pedido gratis. El glotón entra muy ansioso al lugar y la pide mientras golpea con sus puños la mesa afanando a los meseros y a los cocineros, una se la entregan, la come en 6 minutos para luego pedir otra.

Mientras tanto, desde la mansión, Eusebio, Tulio y Miguel muestran una expresión aterradora al ver como Dylan comia la hamburguesa del tamaño de una mesa pequeña.

Despues de 3 hamburguesas ya devoradas, un Dylan ya muy redondo pide una cuarta, pero en lugar de eso, el mismo dueño del local lo saca rodando como si se tratara de una pelota gigante de playa.

Son las 4:00 am del otro día y un gordísimo Dylan hace un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no es el sueño que se lo impide, sino su misma contextura, lo que le motiva a decirse:

-Hoy será un día muy pesado de trabajo, pero lo aguantare para volver a mi mansión y planear mi venganza en contra de los que me hicieron sufrir. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!


	4. TRABAJO BAJO PRESIÓN

Dylan llega al punto de encuentro con Caturro, justo cuando este ultimo ya se iba a ir. Eran las 7:45 AM y el gato grande y obeso mira con molestia al joven manguera.

-¡Yo te cite en este mismo lugar las 5:30 am y mira la hora en que llegaste!

-Yo no tenia motivos para madrugar y antes deberías darme las gracias por hacerte el favor de llegar acá.

-¡Mejor toma esta tablet y mira cual es el ultimo jefe a quien tendrás que laborar!-Responde Caturro conteniendo sus ganas de darle un coscorrón Dylan.

¡Y EL JEFE FINAL ES!-Decia aquella maquina mientras en su pantalla se visualizaba un tragamonedas en cuyas ruedas se veían rápidamente las fotos de todos los jefes de La Villa y al detenerse, todas coincidían en la foto de nada mas y nada menos que… ¡JUANIN!

Dylan llega a la panadería y pastelería de Juanin, nada mas y nada menos que sentado en un triciclo que normalmente se usa para acarrear mercancía.

-¡OYE MUCHACHO BAJA RAPIDAMENTE DE AHÍ QUE ESO NO ES UN TAXI!-Grita Juanin de manera indignada.

-Gracias por decírmelo, así ya no necesitare que pagarle al que me trajo acá.

-¡OYE BOLUDO VOS DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A PAGAR POR TRAERTE ACA!

-¡CALLATE ARMADILLO INÚTIL!

-¡MIRA GORDO PELOTUDO, PEDAZO SALAME: EN PRIMER LUGAR, YO NO SOY UN CUALQUIER ARMADILLO, SINO UN TATÚ PORQUE PROVENGO DE LA ARGENTINA, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR EL ÚNICO INÚTIL SOS VOS POR QUE NI SIQUIERA VIENES HASTA ACÁ CAMINANDO Y EN TERCER LUGAR SI NO ME PAGAS EL FAVOR, TE PARTIRÉ TANTO LA CARA QUE NI TU TÍO TE RECONOCERÁ!-Grito el conductor del triciclo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su cordura.

-¡Cálmese don Antonio!-Dijo Juanin conciliando la situación-Si gusta le pagare el doble por haber traído a este muchacho, peor por favor no convierta el frente de mi negocio en un ring de boxeo.

-Mira Juanin, te acepto el pago, pero porque vos sos un gran pibe, pero si el Mangueras me vuelve a pedir un favor,ten por seguro que lo voy a mandar a….

-¡Señor San Martín, por favor modere su vocabulario que esto es un programa familiar!

Mientras el señor San Martín se movilizaba en su triciclo, Juanin empezó a sermonear a Dylan.

-¡OYE MUCHACHO, ACA LA HORA DE LLEGADA ES A LAS 6:30 AM!

-¡Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO SI LA CHATARRA ESA QUE ME DIO CATURRO ME DIJO QUE VINIERA HASTA ACÁ PERO NO ME DIJO A QUE HORA!

-¡ESO NO ES NINGUNA DISCULPA Y SIGUES CON ESA ACTITUD, NO PROGRESARAS EN LA VIDA!

-¡TE QUIERES VENGAR POR LA FORMA EN QUE TE TRATE EN LA ÉPOCA EN QUE TE HICE TRABAJAR EN MISTER DRILOS, PERO YO SIEMPRE VOY UN PASO ADELANTE! ¡AYÚDAME CALCETÍN CON ROMBOS MAN!

El Superheroe de 31 minutos aparece de manera épica ante Juanin, Dylan y los cuatro trabajadores del lugar (Que solían ser tramoyas en el canal), quienes se detienen un momento a observar la situación.

-¿Cuál es el problema joven Manguera?-Pregunta Calcetín con Rombos Man observando a Dylan.

-¡ESTE MALDITO EXPLOTADOR DE PELUSA BLANCA Y SUS AMIGOS NO HAN HECHO OTRA COSA QUE MOLESTARME EN ESTE LUGAR TAN FOME LLAMADO LA VILLA!

-Voy a decir esto una vez: (Aparece Calcetín con Rombos Man desde su atril)

Toda persona mayor de 18 años tiene que laborar para ganarse la vida y debe aprender a ser tolerante con su entorno. Gracias, gracias

De vuelta a la realidad, Dylan se muestra insatisfecho con lo que le dijeron y le grita al superhéroe:

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA MALDITO TRAIDOR!

-Ya oíste lo que dijo nuestro héroe, por lo tanto empieza a trabajar ordenando los insumos que hay en la bodega de atrás. ¡Y los demás que continúen con sus labores!

Dylan al tratar de acomodar los costales de harina en la bodega de atrás, termina reventando uno de ellos levantando una gran humareda de harina y al salir Juanin lo regaña dicendole:  
-¿¡DYLAN VE DE UNA VEZ A LAVARTE ¿O QUIERES QUE NOS COBREN PAUTA PUBLICITARIA POR DISFRAZARTE COMO EL MUÑECO DE UNA MARCA DE LLANTAS?!

Una vez limpio, Dylan es enviado al segundo piso a amasar pan, pero se termina comiendo la masa cruda aprovechando un descuido de la panadera, provocando aun mas la ira de Juanin.

Mientras tanto en la sala de tv de la mansión del Señor Manguera, Tulio se queda aterrado por la actitud de su antiguo ayudante.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, JUANIN NO ERA ASI EN LA EPOCA EN QUE TRABAJABA CONMIGO EN EL NOTICIERO!

-Tulio, en algún momento de la vida las personas terminan cambiando-Dijo con firmeza Eusebio Manguera.

-Y no te equivocas Eusebio, de hecho las personas que trabajan en La Villa son amables, pero con los perezosos son implacables, sin embargo la presencia Dylan ha hecho que el caos que normalmente se ve en el lugar se vea aun mas tensionante-Concluye Miguel Angel.

Respirando lentamente para no convertirse en un Juanin bomba a punto de estallar, Juanin Juan Harry antes de ir a hacer unas diligencias, envia a Dylan a atender al publico, cosa que el cree algo fácil.

-Buenas tardes joven Manguera ¿A cuánto cuesta el pastel con crema de Chantilly- ¿Pregunta una osa blanca de hocico negro, piercings en su boca y orejas y vistiendo una camiseta negra con el logo de Metallica?

-Espere señora ya pregunto. ¡OIGAN TRAMOYAS! ¡¿A COMO ESTA EL PASTEL DE CHANTI NO SE QUE COSA QUE PREGUNTA LA CLIENTE?!

Uno de los antiguos tramoyas se acerca de inmediato a la cliente diciendole:

-Buenos días señora Cucky, el pastel de crema de chantilly cuesta $1200, pero si gusta puedo también ofrecerle también productos como el croisant con arequipe colombiano o la torta de jamón con la receta secreta de Doña Clotilde.

-Gracias caballero, pero por ahora solo comprare lo que pedí. Por cierto: Si alguno de tus compañeros no tiene los requisitos para ser un señor interesante, lo mejor es que no continúe-Y dicho esto Cucky se marcha del lugar mientras se come su postre.

-¡Oye tu Ferrr…-Dice Dylan tratandole de leer el gafete al antiguo tramoya.

-¡Yo me llamo Fermín Virutillo!

-Como sea que te llames ¡DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON LAS CLIENTES Y SIGUE CON TU TRABAJO!

-Podrás ser el sobrino de nuestro ex patrón, pero en este lugar no tienes poder, ya verás cuando el jefe Juanin se entere de la manera en que me estas tratando.

-Fermín, no es necesario eso, porque vengo de hablar con el señor Barattero, quien me dijo que necesita a Dylan en su oficina-Dijo Juanin mostrando un rostro mas tranquilizador.

Ya en la oficina principal de La Villa, Manuel Barattero se quita sus gafas oscuras, mostrando una mirada airada a un Dylan que se mostraba muy asustado, este trato de tomar el vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio, pero el jefe le hizo una mala señal para que no lo tocara.

-Me han llegado muchas quejas sobre usted. Llegadas tarde, lloriquerias, desconsideración, conflictos…Definitivamente ha roto todos los records. ¡Felicitaciones Dylan Manguera! ¡Haz ganado el premio como el peor colaborador de La Villa!

-¡JEFEEE, ES QUE A MI NADIE ME COMPRENDE!- Dice Dylan llorando.

-¡¿Y ACASO NO HAZ HECHO UN ESFUERZO PARA COMPRENDER A ALGUIEN MAS?!-Grita el señor Barattero completamente indignado.

-Pero si yo no…

-¡NADA! ¡POR TU CULPA, SE HA ATRAZADO EL TRABAJO DE MUCHA GENTE! ¡POR TU LENTITUD JUAN CARLOS BODOQUE NO PUDO ENTREGAR A TIEMPO LOS ENCARGOS QUE TENIA PENDIENTES! ¡POR TU CULPA LOS HERMANOS GUARENES SE ATRAZARON EN SU TRABAJO! ¡POR LOS DESASTRES QUE USTED PROVOCO EN LA PANADERÍA DE JUANIN JUAN HARRY A LOS COLABORADORES DE DICHO LUGAR LES TOCO PARAR SUS ACTIVIDADES PARA LIMPIAR LA BODEGA DE ATRÁS! ¡¿ACASO NO ESTAS CONSCIENTE DE QUE SI PARAS LA CADENA LABORAL, UN NEGOCIO DEJA DE RECIBIR GANANCIAS?!

-Pero…

-¡NADA, A PESAR DE QUE TU TÍO TE CUMPLIO TODOS LOS CAPRICHOS, SE TE OLVIDO DARLE LO MAS IMPORTANTE: EDUCACIÓN!

-Por favor don carne agría…

-¡¿CUAL DON CARNE AGRÍA?! ¡ESTA DESPEDIDO! ¡Y ANTES DE QUE SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ, ME HACE EL FAVOR DE REPORTARSE CON SU PADRINO CATURRO!

Dylan llega llorando ante Caturro, pero este lo recibe con los brazos cruzados para evitar recibir algún abrazo y le dice de manera fría:

-Toma tu celular y vete de una vez a tu cunita de oro mientras esperas la evaluación por tus jefes mañana por la noche.

Dylan recibe el celular, se seca las lagrimas y le grita a su padrino:

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, MAÑANA MI TÍO SE ENCARGARA DE CERRAR ESTA PLAZA TAN FOME COMO LO HA HECHO CON OTRAS!

¿Qué sorpresas habrá en la evaluación final?

¡No se pierdan la conclusión de esta historia!


	5. CAPITULO FINAL

-Muy buenas noches querida y bienvenidos a la ceremonia final de La Villa. Soy Miguel Angel Capriles y esta es la evaluación final. A continuación vendrá nuestro colaborador Dylan Manguera a recibir su calificación y su respectivo pago por el trabajo realizado. Ya llegara nuestro concursante en compañía de su tío Eusebio Manguera. Obviamente contaremos con la presencia de sus jefes y de su padrino.

Detrás de Eusebio Manguera llegaba Tulio Triviño, quien estaba de traje muy elegante solo porque estaba llegando a la ceremonia de un programa de TV, sin embargo cuando ve a Bodoque y a Juanin, de inmediato corre a abrazarlos.

-¡CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACIÓN!-Grita Dylan al ver el gesto afectuoso entre los tres amigos.

-¡TU LO QUE ERES ES UN ENVIDIOSO POR TENER CERO AMIGOS!- Responde Tulio ante las palabras del joven manguera.

-Dejalo Tulio, los envidiosos siempre se hunden en el fango del sufrimiento-Contesta Bodoque con sabiduría.

-¡CABALLEROS, COMPORTENSE POR FAVOR PARA SEGUIR CON EL PROGRAMA!-Dice Miguel de manera firme-A continuación invito a Juan Carlos Bodoque a pasar al frente.

-Dylan, estoy muy agradecido contigo, porque eres el causante de que no pudiese entregar mis pedidos a tiempo, por eso tuve que disculparme con mis clientes enviándoles canastas que contenían dulces y licor. Si hubieses hecho las cosas bien, te habría entregado esos 100.000 pesos a ti en lugar de usarlos para comprar las cosas que te mencioné.

-Dylan ¿Tienes algo que responderle?-Pregunta Miguel.

-¡ERES UN CONEJO EXPLOTADOR!

-A continuación invito a los hermanos Guarennes a pasar al frente.

-Dylan Manguera, nos hiciste quedar mal con todo el mundo-Dice Smithson

-Por lo tanto tu salario es cero pesos-Añade Huermaco.

-Dylan, tienes derecho a la replica-Dice Miguel.

-Les tengo la respuesta a su pregunta: ¡Tangananica da asco y Tanganana es de lo peor!

-¡DYLAN, TEN MAS RESPETO CON LA GENTE!-Grita por detrás Esusebio Manguera, pero es callado por Miguel a través de una señal.

-Juanin, por favor pasa al frente-Dice Miguel aun aguantando la ira hacia Dylan.

-¡Muchacho, haz estado muy en el aire! ¡Te aprovechas de los demás, provocas desastres en mi negocio, me haces quedar mal! ¡¿Y así es como quieres ser recompensado?! ¡Obviamente tu paga es cero!-Dice Juanin mostrando indignación.

-Tienes derecho a la replica-Dice Miguel mirando a Dylan.

-Mira remedo de Yeti, nunca me agrado trabajar para ti y mucho menos para tus amigotes explotadores-Responde Dylan con descaro.

-¡Ahora es mi turno de hablar!-Interviene Caturro-Dylan, dejaste el departamento hecho un basurero, no arreglaste la cocina, no tendiste tu cama y dejaste el resto del lugar hecho un caos completo. Es por eso que gracias a tu desorden seras recompensado con cero pesos.

-Oye gordito, si tanto te molesta el desorden, entonces ponte tu mismo a limpiarlo o contrata servidumbre ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Dylan rie con mucha maldad.

-¡SUFICIENTE DYLAN!-Grita Esuebio Manguera mientras se acerca a su sobrino-¡A PARTIR DE HOY HABRÁN REGLAS SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN MI MANSIÓN Y EN CASO DE INCUMPLIMIENTO TENDRAS UNA DESAGARDABLE SORPRESA!

-Pero tío…-Dice Dylan sollozando.

-¡NADA! ¡O HACES ALGO PRODUCTIVO CON TU VIDA O TE ENFRENTAS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-Y dicho esto, Eusebio agarra del brazo a Dylan y se lo lleva a la fuerza.

-Bueno querida teleaudiencia, los finales de este programa no siempre son felices, sin embargo veremos si dentro de un mes nuestro apreciado participante tiene un cambio en su vida. Muy buenas noches y hasta la próxima emisión.

ESCENAS POST-CREDITOS.

"No me agrado tener a Dylan Manguera como alumno en mi clase. Siempre lo tuve que enviar a la oficina del decano, porque siempre se la pasaba comiendo en clase. Nos costo mucho trabajo expulsarlo."   
Patana Trufillo, Profesora de la Universidad Principal de Titirilquen.

"Me trajeron a Dylan para que participara en el campamento que yo dirijo. En cierta ocasión a lo lejos vi que el le estaba pidiendo el favor a los silurIos para que le colaboraran en una venganza y ellos le respondieron lanzándole pastelazos. Les juro que es verdad"   
Huachimingo

"¡NO LO AGUANTO MAS! Desde que regreso de La Villa lo único que hizo fue empeorar su comportamiento, por lo tanto he decidido ¡ENVIARLO A LA UNIVERSIDAD MILITAR SURCOREANA!"   
Eusebio Manguera, empresario y antiguo director del noticiero 31 minutos.

La cámara que grababa el rostro del señor Manguera enfoca a Dylan, quien no oculta su expresión terrorífica al escuchar la ultima frase, gritando fuertemente:

-¡AYYYYYYYY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
